leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-8921599-20140213101258/@comment-6281696-20140219192619
Well, interrupt is probably putting it to strong, avoiding one or two of the jabs from his E is more than possible though. Especially if a stun happens to be on its way just as he engages (e.g. taric does his E just as Panth jumps and starts his channel). Its usually more luck than skill, but it's at least possible. As for his mana, could be. Might just be the difference in how I played the two. Yes, counting his ulti Pantheon is more mobile. Meant more in general as Kha has his leap to whereever whereas panth needs an enemy champion and Kha doesn't need to stand still as much. I'd actually say Kha's sticking power is better,but pantheon's CC is better. Basicly if you can survive panths initial combo you can get away since as soon as you are out of range of his W he can never catch up again without ulti's/flashes/ghosts/etc., if you survive Kha's combo you can only really stand and fight as he can again catch up (unless you're singed or something obviously). In most situations the better CC from Panth will be favorable though. Isolation range, meh, I find it short, 2-3 steps seems little for counting as isolated. Kinda expected it to be more like twice that. It's not entirely stacked on top of eachother, but it is rather close. Especially when taking into account you now not only have to pay attention to all the stuff you should dodge, but also make sure to stick close to an ally in order to not get horribly murdered by Q. Personally I'd just say isolated should be no ally anywhere near in sight, which yes means it's useless in a team fight as it is a team fight. Anyway, different discussion :P. Also I'd like an indication for his opponents wether or not they are isolated, kind of difficult to tell at times, but that's a different matter. Well, on lower levels an assasin starting to snowballing is pretty much guarenteed to happen unless you get utterly annihilated. Virtually all kha's I've faced would eventually start picking up kills simply because eventually they would start killing stuff on accident. Similarly it's increadibly rare to see mages or ADC's who pick up no kills during the entire game. Even if they are awefull. At some point the raw damage they have will just work in their favor. Though Kha does probably need more money than Panth I wouldn't say it is that difficult to get to the point where he becomes a threat. At least in solo/lower level play. For LCS or something this would indeed be a significant weakness, but it's not the FoTm there now is it? When I said when that Kha is more forgiving I meant specificly at the lower levels/solo queue where he is the FoTM on higher levels Pantheon probably is more forgiving given that he becomes considerably sturdier. Anyway reasons: Lower levels don't cc or focus as well, which reduces the usefullness of Pantheon's tankyness as well as the weakness of Kha's squishyness. Lower levels don't build correctly against Kha, e.g. noone builds any real amount of armor and such. Thanks to which even if they survive you're burst it's probably only barely and one or two AA's will finish them anyway. As long as Kha doesn't waste his jump initiating he has a much easier time escaping, so bad positioning is less of a problem assuming he doesn't simply get oneshotted. Also, stealth is kind of broken in LoL, especially at lower and more unorganized levels. Allowing him breathing space when fucking up (or making ganks trivial). Basicly I would agree with your points if people weren't morrons. At higher levels where people use reasonable builds (e.g. no armies of glass canons and such), and people know how to focus and how to CC, pantheon would probably be considerably safer. At lower levels were people can't focus, don't build defenses, CC the support and act borderline suicidal at times Kha can just easily pick of individuals and start snowballing easily. And well, that's where he's massivly popular.